


You Walk On My Dreams

by EmiAliceinWonderland



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiAliceinWonderland/pseuds/EmiAliceinWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Adam Parrish having chapped lips and Ronan Lynch having feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Walk On My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm a bitter lemon right now who is having Feelings (TM) at 1AM and needed to write some Pynch. Enjoy xxx
> 
> Title - Walk on My Dreams by Elephanz

After Ronan has given the handcream he'd dreamt for Adam - the _manibus_ \- he spends his night being excruciatingly, horribly embarrassed.

He can't stop thinking of holding Adam's hands and rubbing the cream into them himself, giving the tips of his fingers tiny kisses as he does so. He can't stop thinking about Adam's dusty hair, and his tan skin, and his freckles that are sprayed over his cheekbones, and his lips, his lips are chapped too, but so red and flush and...he cringes as he's bought back out of his daydreaming by Chainsaw hopping onto his bedside table.

 What was he thinking, leaving a personalised pot of moisturiser in his crushes' car? He groans as his brain suddenly decides to turn his sweet fantasies into cruel taunts of "Why would he ever want  _you?"_

 Ronan buries his burning face into his pillow, listening to Chainsaw scattering around his room in the dark, and Gansey snoring lightly on the other side of the wall.

He thinks about the time that Adam called him his best friend. " _Friends, friends, friends!",_ the stupid cackling, sing-song voice in his head that sounds somewhat like Gwenllian teases.

He groans again, _best friend_ tastes like such a bitter phrase in his mouth, but adding on _'and boyfriend'_ would make it so sweet.

He sighs.

He is hopeless for this boy.

Chainsaw caws in agreement.

\---

When Ronan wakes up the next morning he is clutching something in his hand. He feels it before he opens his eyes. It's something small and round and slightly cool to the touch. He rubs the sleep out of his blurry eyes and sits up, bringing the object in his palm closer to his face for inspection.

The mystery of the object clicks in his mind as he remembers what he'd been thinking about before he went to sleep last night " _and his lips, his lips are chapped too..."_

A perfectly designed, smaller version of the pot of Manibus has been dreamed up by Ronan's mind during the night. He screws open the lid, and inhales the soft scent of rose petals and pine wood, calming but fresh enough that Adam would like it.

Ronan doesn't have to try the product to know that it'll feel amazing for dry lips. The dream in which he retrieved it from is coming back to him now. He was in a glade of Cabeswater, a bright spring day, sun casting dappled spots through the trees, the grass a lush green. He was with Adam. Just him and Adam. And he'd dropped his gaze to stare at Adam's lips - braver than he was in waking life (though he still stared, he tried to do so while Parrish wasn't aware). Adam's lips had been chapped in the dream, just like in real life, but dream Ronan had had a confidence that allowed him to point it out, allowed him to reach into his pocket and present the other boy with the lip balm. And...

They had kissed. Ronan had floated, even in the dream, shocked by the fact that it was happening. Adam had pulled back, in control, but let his fingers linger on Ronan's jawline, "I can kiss you properly now I've got this", he'd drawled, his soft Southern accent making Ronan shiver. Ronan had been powerless but to nod, his eyes wide as Adam moved closer once more, clutching the lip balm tin in his hand to stop it from shaking.

\---

"Ronan, what's up?" Gansey asks his friend for the third time in a row. He's had no luck with a response yet, but really that's something he's come to expect when talking to Ronan  Lynch. One time he had to repeat himself _twelve_ times before he got a response. Richard Gansey the III has a lot of patience, but even he has a limit.

" _Ronan_!" He snaps after a moment of Ronan continuing to stare off into the distance, hand fiddling in his pocket. They're waiting for Adam to come over to Monmouth so they can discuss Glendower related issues, so Gansey is anxious to get started and have everyone in full attendance and full listening mode. This is important.

"It's not _that_ important," Ronan grumbles, taking his hand out of his pocket, crossing his arms, looking like an annoyed teenager.

"What?" Gansey asks, not realising he's said the last phrase out loud. "I --" he shakes his head, thumbing his bottom lip. Ronan looks over at him, and straight at his lips, before glancing away with a blush on his cheeks.

"Ronan, for the last time, what is up with you today? You're being so shifty," Gansey sighs out in exasperation, absentmindly picking up a mint leaf and putting it in his mouth for something to chew.

"I'm not being shift--" Ronan cuts himself off, eyes brightening as he hears a knock at the door and Gansey calls out "Come in!"

Adam appears in the open plan doorway, used to letting himself in by now. He gives a smile to Ronan and then a little wave to Gansey.

"Sorry, I'm a little late," he says as he shrugs his jacket off. Ronan stands up abruptly and awkwardly steps forward to greet their friend.

Gansey doesn't remember Ronan being this awkward around _anyone_ before.

He raises his eyebrows at Adam as if to say 'Why's he being like that?' - it's almost like he's embarrassed to be around Adam this morning, the way you would be around a highschool crush if you'd fantazised about them the night before. Gansey shakes his head. He'll never know what goes on in Ronan's mind.

Adam smiles, a shy but smug smile, where he bites his bottom lip between his teeth when Gansey raises his eyebrows, as if he knows something that Gansey doesn't.

Ronan brushes past them both, taking Adam's jacket out of his hands, offering to hang it up.

Adam says thank you, still smirking, and Ronan shuffles off to hang the jacket up.

Adam sits down with his back to Ronan, facing the table and the documents Gansey has laid out on it. "So, Glendower," he says with a smile.

"Yeah..." Gansey replies absentmindly as he nonchantly looks past Adam at Ronan Lynch carefully placing a small tin of something that is softly glowing, something that is without a doubt a dream object, with a note attached to it into Adam's jacket pocket.

Oh. He thinks. _Oh. "The way you would be around a highschool crush if you'd fantasied about them the night before"._

Maybe he wasn't so far off the mark. Ronan had been dreaming that night after all.


End file.
